


what are we some kind of marching band?

by tachibana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marching Band, also they go to hot topic, bullying yuri is a hobby, regretful mentions of gucci gang, writing it is a lifestyle.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana/pseuds/tachibana
Summary: in which yuuri is a flutist who has a huge crush on viktor and enjoys staring at his butt and also some other relatable marching band humor





	what are we some kind of marching band?

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this written for literal months but i never had anyone to beta it but myself so it kind of goes all over the place here and there might be some grammar mistakes so feel free to tell me if you see any! i'd appreciate it

There was something exciting about performing a marching band show that Yuuri couldn’t quite put into words. Maybe it was the sweat that rolled down your face after a performance. Or perhaps it was band life in general. It might even be the bibbers. 

Although each of these things were plausible, the excitement most likely came from Yuuri having several sets next to Viktor throughout their show. As embarrassing as it was (and he knew never to tell Phichit lest he begin to make fun of Yuuri), Yuuri really enjoyed the sets where he was behind Viktor. It wasn’t really his fault Viktor had a nice butt even with his bibbers on. Anyone else would have said the same thing, right?

Yuuri didn’t notice the hand in front of his face as he was mentally reasoning with himself as to why it was okay for him to enjoy being behind Viktor so he could stare at his butt until the hand smacked him on the back of the head, “Earth to Yuuri, are you there?”

Yuuri’s face snapped up to see Phichit grinning at him, “Sorry, what were you talking about?”

“Apparently it's not as important as what you were thinking about,” Phichit answered.

At that moment, Yuuri knew he had screwed up. Phichit would pester him about what he was thinking about until Yuuri finally gave up and told him. Yuuri told himself repeatedly in his mind to not tell Phichit more than he needed to know each time this happened, but every single time he failed. Though his chances of succeeding were slim, he looked on with a positive outlook and hoped he'd get away with not telling Phichit this time.

With this in mind, Yuuri asked with hopefulness, “Is there any way I can get out of telling you?”

“Nope, not really,” Phichit replied and grinned, “so tell me, Yuuri, what were you dreaming about this time? Viktor’s butt? I wouldn’t blame you.”

By the time Phichit had looked his direction and saw how red Yuuri’s face was, he knew he had guessed right, “You’re so predictable, Yuuri!”

“Am I really?” Yuuri asked and in turn received a nod from Phichit and sighed.

“You should try talking to him, Yuuri, I don’t think he’d try to bite your head off if you said something to him, you know.”

Yuuri frowned, “You know it’s hard for me to just talk to someone like that. Especially someone like Viktor who happens to be very kind and is also great at playing his instrument and other instruments and a TON of other things.”

“Other things meaning his nice butt that still looks good even in bibbers?”

“Phichit!”

Phichit grinned, “It’s not a lie though, right?”

“I mean…”

“Yuuri, the boy is full of himself. He’d probably appreciate it if you did happen to start a conversation about how nice his butt looks in his bibbers,” Phichit said, trying to reason with him, “but really, you should try talking to him. If it helps, I’ll come with you.”

“Phichit…”

“Nonsense! But if you don’t want to do it today, I won’t make you. Just know that I will get the two of you to speak somehow. Even at the cost of my own life by a drum major or the BD.”

Yuuri smiled, “You know, you’re a really good friend, Phichit.”

“Of course I am! Now come on, Guang-Hong and Leo have probably been waiting on us long enough. I couldn’t get grumpy pants to come this time because he apparently had plans, but maybe next time.”

As Phichit began walking off presumably towards where Leo and Guang-Hong currently were, Yuuri couldn’t help but stop for a moment and wonder what he did to deserve a friend like Phichit. Yuuri smiled to himself and the smile only grew larger when Phichit turned around and yelled to him, “Hurry up! We can’t wait around here all day!”

Maybe striking up a conversation with Viktor while Phichit was around wouldn’t be so bad.

\---

Viktor knew Yuri was yelling at him for something, but he just didn’t have the heart to listen to him right now. He knew it wasn’t right to ignore him, but if he were to answer honestly, he would say he didn’t really care about what Yuri was saying at the moment. Usually he complained about how easy or hard the music was or how much he hated back marching set 9 to 10 in movement 2, but he was yelling at him this time so Viktor assumed he forgot something that Yuri had asked him to do again.

It wasn’t until Yuri stepped on his foot that he turned his attention towards him and said as sweetly as he possibly could, “What is it, Yuri?”

“You asshole! Why are you just now paying attention to me?”

“I was lost in thought. It's my fault.”

“Damn right it is!”

“Now really, what is it you wanted?”

Yuri sneered up at him, “You promised you would help me with the music after school, but you didn’t show so I had to track you down myself!”

“My bad, Yuri,” Viktor began, “you know how bad I am with remembering things.”

“No shit! Now stop wasting my time and help me with the damn music!”

Viktor sighed, this would be a long day, wouldn’t it? He started towards the band room with Yuri in tow. Maybe Yuri wouldn’t keep him long, but Yuri was very… persistent. He wouldn’t stop until he got it perfect at least ten times. A frown found its way onto Viktor’s face. It’s a shame every day was the same, and sometimes Viktor wondered if other people would agree with him.

\---

“I found sheet music for Gucci Gang and we’re all going to play it without complaining.”

“Phichit no!”

“Get out your instruments or I’ll get them out for you and I can’t promise you they will be in your hands completely unharmed when I put them together.”

At that threat they all scrambled to put together their instruments as fast as they could to please Phichit but also made sure to be careful with them so they didn’t accidentally damage them.

“I’m assuming you were tired of carrying your contra around, Guang-Hong?” Leo asked.

Guang-Hong pouted, “Yes! If I had known when I was a wee twelve year old that when I turned in the paper and wrote down tuba three times instead of something else that this is what I would have to tote around during marching season I would have never asked to play tuba!”

“Sucks to be you!” Phichit said while snickering.

“I would gladly choose tuba one hundred times if I had to choose between tuba and clarinet.”

 

Phichit gasped, “You wouldn’t!”

“I would.”

“Traitor!”

“Now now,” Leo intervened, “I thought we were going to play your meme song, Phichit.”

“Oh yeah! Let’s get back to that!” Phichit said, turning his attention towards the sheet music he had gathered, “Yuuri, hurry up and put your peashooter together, we have some memes to make!”

 

“Coming, coming,” Yuuri replied as he set his case down and took a seat beside Phichit.

“Alright, let’s make some motherfuckin’ music.”

\---

If you asked Yuri what he had expected to hear when he walked into the band room today, a stupid ass meme wouldn’t have come to mind at all, so when he walked through the doors and heard the stupid Gucci Gang thing being played, words couldn’t explain to anyone how beyond pissed he was. Once he got his hands on the idiots playing the stupid ass song there would be broken instruments. Yuri had had enough of the fucking meme after Phichit sent so many of them in the group chat. It was already bad enough that Viktor looked as if he were going to pass out from laughter.

“Oi, who are the dumbasses playing shitty music!”

The music stopped at once, and it was then Yuri knew exactly who the culprit was. He knew those snickers. He was tormented with them each fucking day.

“Hi Yuri! I thought you had plans today?” Phichit said with a grin, but Yuri knew the grin was fake. He knew it wasn’t friendly. It was demeaning.

“I do have plans! I’m supposed to be practicing my music with Viktor but you took the band room!”

“No, no, go on with your plans, don’t mind us.”

“How the hell am I supposed to do that when you’re torturing me with that damn meme!”

“That sounds like a personal problem.”

“Is it that much of a problem, Yuri?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri turned his head at the mention of his name but realized Viktor wasn’t speaking to him and looked down quickly.

“Are you guys Yuri’s friends? Hi! I’m Viktor. I play flute during marching season and concert season, but I play multiple instruments!”

“Yeah, I’m Yuri’s best friend—” Phichit began.

“No you aren’t!”

“—Phichit and I play clarinet!”

“I’m Guang-Hong and I play tuba,” Guang-Hong said with a sigh while motioning to his tuba that now sat beside him on the floor.

“My name is Leo and saxophone is what I usually play during marching season and concert season, but I also like playing other instruments too,” Leo said with a smile aimed in Viktor’s direction.

Yuuri tried to will himself to disappear. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to say anything to Viktor today. It was supposed to be sometime later! He didn’t even have time to prepare himself to speak to Viktor and oh god what if he embarrassed himself and Viktor just decided he wasn’t worth his time? What if he wasn’t interesting enough for him and Viktor thought he was stupid and cringy? What if—

“And who are you?” Viktor said inches away from his face.

Yuuri almost fell backwards in his chair from surprise, but Phichit knew him inside out and was already one step ahead of him with a strong hand on the back of his chair to keep him steady.

“Well?” Viktor asked again.

“I-I’m Yuuri! I also play flute!” Yuuri said barely managing to sputter out his introduction.

Viktor’s smile shone brightly and he grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders, “Really? I love flute! It’s my favorite instrument! It was the first instrument I ever learned and I love the way it just fits into my hands! What’s your favorite thing about flute?”

“Um, how it sounds I guess…? I’ve never really thought about my favorite thing about flute before…”

“Really? How? Every time I pick up an instrument I always think about everything I like about the instrument!”

“O-oh, is it really that important?”

“Of course it is! Let’s see, what other things do I love about flute? Hmm… Oh! It has such a soothing and pretty sound! It makes me want to dance every time I play!”

“Oi! Dumbass! We came here to practice music, not to talk to my friends!” Yuri interjected with a red face of anger.

“So you finally admit we’re your friends! Oh Yuri, you’re our friend too!” Phichit said as he jumped out of his chair to give Yuri a hug.

“Don’t fucking touch me! I didn’t mean it like that! Get away from me!”

\---

**phichit☆:** im crying yuri why didnt you tell us you were going to be in the band room we would have gone somewhere else

**plisetsky:** wtf i dont have to tell you anything and now viktor thinks you guys are my friends i have it worse

**phichit☆:** you called us your friends

**plisetsky:** that’s stupid why would i do that it doesn’t sound like me

**plisetsky:** are you sure you aren’t going crazy phichit? i don’t think you can continue on this season you might have bumped your head too hard on the pole last week

**phichit☆:** yuuri!!!! guang-hong!!!! leo!!!! back me up here!!!! yuri called us his friends today did he not!!

**plisetsky:** katsudon you better not ill beat your ass tomorrow

**katsudone:** we dont have school tomorrow

**katsudone:** and you did call us your friends

**plisetsky:** i know where you live

**phichit☆:** calm down yuri you’re like 12

**plisetsky:** fuck you phichit you’re only a year older than me

**phichit☆:** oh yeah yuuri you’re officially at the top of my top friends list

**phichit☆:** these are the current standings:  
1) yuuri  
2) leo  
3) guang-hong  
4) chris  
5) yuri  
6) georgi  
7) jj

**plisetsky:** how the FUCK is chris above me what the FUCK

**phichit☆:** he bought me lunch yesterday

**katsudone:** rip yuri

**Leo:** rip yuri

**pepe the frog:** rip yuri

**plisetsky:** who the fuck changed their name to pepe the frog

**pepe the frog:** me

**plisetsky:** that doesnt tell me anything

**pepe the frog:** that sounds like a personal problem

**plisetsky:** why are you guys ganging up on me today

**phichit☆:** we love you

**pepe the frog:** also why am i behind leo

**plisetsky:** !!!!!!!!

**plisetsky:** i know where you live guang-hong

**pepe the frog:** omg im so scareddddd :’(

**pepe the frog:** leo come save me ( ≧Д≦)

**phichit☆:** leo let me borrow money for reeds

**phichit☆:** you just laughed at me and said that it was unfortunato that i didnt play a brass instrument

**katsudone:** unfortunato

**katsudone:** e and o aren’t even near each other

**phichit☆:** watch it yuuri

**phichit☆:** i might just put you in a wall and leo will move up on my list

**pepe the frog:** i guess that’s a plausible reason

**pepe the frog:** and what the fuck leo you didn’t come save me

**phichit☆:** you guess?

**plisetsky:** OH MY GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP THIS STILL DOESNT EXCUSE THE FACT THAT CHRIS IS HIGHER THAN ME

**phichit☆:** im crying if you want to move up on the list then be nice to me

**plisetsky:** on second thought number 5 isn’t that bad

**phichit☆:** so mean!!! (｡•́︿•̀｡)

\---

Yuuri set his phone down beside him on his desk. He shouldn’t have gotten himself caught up with their antics, but it was too hard not to. He had homework to do and after-school practice really took up a lot of his time during the week. He didn’t really mind though. Band was one of the things in his life he wouldn’t trade for the world. Band is family. Yuuri wasn’t very outgoing. If he hadn’t had joined band, he knew he wouldn’t have had a very eventful life in high school.

As Yuuri set to work on his homework, he couldn’t help but think about how Viktor touched him and didn’t recoil in disgust at having to speak to him. He looked genuinely interested in everything Yuuri had to say and Yuuri couldn’t be happier that maybe the person he idolized actually liked him a little.

\---

“Yuuri! Wake up! We’re going out today!”

“Huh?”

Yuuri shrieked as his blanket was pulled off of him and he was met with the cold against his bare legs. He shuffled around to find his glasses so he could see who woke him up. As he set the frames on his face, he saw Phichit grin at him.

“We’re going to the mall! Hurry up and get dressed, Yuri is throwing a temper tantrum.”

“I am not!”

Yuuri sighed, “Why didn’t you tell me we would be going out today? I would’ve been ready before now.”

“We made plans over group chat,” Phichit said, “did you not see it?”

“I was doing homework.”

“Homework is for nerds! Get out and live, Yuuri!”

“You say homework is for nerds yet I see you trying to do it before first period band every single day.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Phichit said, “anyway, stop changing the subject! Get dressed so we can go!”

“Alright, alright.”

\---

“Oh no, Phichit, you aren’t driving us.”

“Yes I am! I am perfectly capable of driving us places!”

“Last time you drove, we almost crashed into the menu at Starbucks.”

“An honest mistake!”

“Get out of the driver’s seat right now.”

“Yuuri, no!”

With one look at Yuuri’s face, Phichit scrambled out of the driver’s side of the car and into the backseat.

“Better.”

\---

“So why are we here again?” Yuuri asked looking in Phichit’s direction.

“I needed eyeliner, I’m pretty sure Yuri wanted to go to Hot Topic though he said he just needed something from here so I’m not sure what he meant, and we’re going clothes shopping for you!” Phichit said as he winked at Yuuri, “The other members of the squad won’t be able to make it, but hey, maybe we’ll run into Viktor while we’re here!”

“What do you mean we’re going clothes shopping for me? And I don’t want to run into Viktor here! I’m gonna embarrass myself in front of him!” Yuuri replied as his face grew even more red each second.

Yuri smirked, “You embarrass yourself every day by simply being yourself.”

“Yuri you want to go to Hot Topic, you can’t say anything about other people embarrassing themselves,” Phichit said with a frown.

“I told you I didn’t come here to come to Hot Topic! If I go to Hot Topic it’s because I had nothing else to do!”

“You didn’t deny wanting to go to Hot Topic, though.”

“Shut up, dumbass!”

Yuuri grinned, “Yuri if you wanted to go to Hot Topic so bad you could’ve just told us. We wouldn’t have come with you if you had told us in the first place.”

“Fuck off, Katsudon! You didn’t even know we were coming here in the first place!”

“Hey, hey, no need to shout. Since Phichit and I are such good friends, we’ll escort you to Hot Topic and protect you from the creepy guys in there.”

“I don’t need you to escort me anywhere!”

“Now, now son, it’s okay. We can go to Hot Topic. Yuuri and I won’t judge you for whatever clothes you pick out because we’re your parents,” Phichit said.

“You aren’t my parents!”

“Come on son, let’s go to Hot Topic. You can pick out anything you want in there.”

“Shut up, dumbass! I don’t need to go to Hot Topic!”

\---

Phichit’s plan was going swimmingly. He had mooched Viktor’s phone number off of Yuri and texted him letting him know who he was and asked if he’d like to join in in their mall shenanigans today. They had planned it all out, and at 12:45 they passed a pizza joint and out came Viktor.

“Phichit!”

Phichit grinned. His plan was successful. He looked at the direction from which Viktor called him and feigned surprise, “Viktor! I wasn’t expecting to see you here!”

Phichit started to think in the back of his mind that maybe he shouldn’t have came up with this plan because he could feel the anger radiating off of Yuri. Phichit was like 99% sure at this point that Yuri knew he planned this and that this was why he asked for Viktor’s number last night. Oh well, he’ll get over it.

Viktor flashed a smile at all of them, “What are you all doing here today?”

“Nothing that involves you, asshole!” Yuri yelled at him while sneering, “Go away! We don’t need you here!”

“Nonsense, Yuri! There’s no problem and letting him join us! He can help you pick out clothes from Hot Topic!” Phichit said.

“Hot Topic?” Viktor asked while stifling a laugh and ultimately failing.

“Fuck both of you! Yuuri is at my number one spot on my friend’s list, Phichit! You aren’t even anywhere close to making the list! Even JJ is higher than you and I hate that asshole!”

Phichit gasped, “Yuri how could you! After all I’ve done for you and you place me below JJ? I understand Yuuri being number one, but me? Below JJ? Truly a harsh blow to my self-esteem.”

Yuuri grinned, “Who’s Yuri’s best friend now?”

“Neither of you assholes!”

Viktor piped in, “So does that mean I’m your best friend?”

“Hell no! Especially not a douchebag like you!”

\---

Yuuri honestly couldn’t determine whether he was really lucky or the unluckiest person to have ever existed on this planet. He’s seen Viktor twice in two days, and right now Viktor’s shoulder accidently brushed against him as they were walking around. Yuuri was internally freaking out. Viktor didn’t seem to notice he did that, or maybe he did and he thought it was disgusting that he touched Yuuri and he was just being polite while hoping they could stop somewhere so he could clean any lingering part of Yuuri off of him and oh my god he’s too kind he really is a saint if he can stick out this long and—

“Yuuri! Don’t tell me you want to go to Hot Topic too! You’re straying off from the group!” Phichit called out as Yuuri’s intense concentration was finally broken.

“Oh no, I will only go to Hot Topic to be there for my precious son Yuri so he doesn’t have to worry about creepy men and women or employees while he’s there,” Yuuri said while turning around and grinning.

Viktor’s laugh was heavenly. Was it what Yuuri said? Surely not. Yuuri isn’t funny. No one has ever told him that and actually meant it.

Viktor looked at Yuuri, “You know, you’re really cute.”

Wait, what? He’s joking. What the actual fuck? What the fuck did Viktor mean Yuuri was cute? Shit. Yuuri could feel his face getting hotter and redder. He was sure once Viktor saw how creepy and weird he was getting over him being called cute and oh my god he just ruined his chances of ever being able to be considered a friend by Viktor and he would probably avoid him and he would probably asked to be excused and not come back and—

“Yuuri,” Phichit began, “I need to use the bathroom, will you come with me?”

Thank the heavens for Phichit. Yuuri has really got to stop doing this.

\---

“Yuuri, take a deep breath,” Phichit said, “and exhale.”

After a few more times of breathing exercises, Phichit could see Yuuri visibly calm down.

“I’m sorry, Phichit, I know I’m always doing this I just don’t know what came over me and—”

“Don’t worry about it, Yuuri. It’s okay. Don’t worry about apologizing. I’m always here for you when you need me.”

“Sometimes I think I really don’t deserve you as a friend, Phichit.”

“Well if you want to pay me back, you can buy me more eyeliner! I’m always up for more!”

“Deal.”

\---

It was clear Yuri was pissed at them because as soon as Phichit and Yuuri walked out of the bathroom, he yelled at them, “Hey! Assholes! It took you long enough! You were taking too fucking long so we left and got ice cream.”

“Oh no, you got ice cream without us? How could I ever recover?” Phichit asked with dramatic flair and a fake sigh.

Yuri just gave him a glare in response and shoved two waffle cones at both of them, “I didn’t want to get you anything but he made me.”

“You don’t have to lie to them, it was your idea to get them ice cream, but really, you flatter me, Yuri,” Viktor said with a smile.

“Shut up asshole! It was not!”

Yuuri took a deep breath, “Yuri, my precious son, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s okay, we’ll go to Hot Topic later. Just wait until we get done with our adult business.”

“Fuck it. I shouldn’t have bought you ice cream. I should just throw it away.”

“Yuri, no! I didn’t say anything! You can throw Yuuri’s out, but I didn’t say anything!” Phichit begged with a pout. He was reaching for one of the cones that Yuri was currently holding behind him.

“You put me below Chris on your top friends list!”

“You said you weren’t upset about that!”

“What the fuck? Why wouldn’t I be upset about that?”

At this point, Viktor looked really confused, “Top friends list? What is that?”

The two of them stopped at once and said together in unison, “You mean you don’t know about the top friends list?”

Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s arm and shook him, “Yuuri! I’m crying he doesn’t know about the importance of the top friends list! He hasn’t lived!”

“Does it really matter that much, Phichit?”

“Watch it Yuuri or you won’t be number one on my top friends list anymore.”

\---

“Oh shit! Yuuri we still have to go clothes shopping for you!”

“Clothes shopping?” Viktor asked.

Phichit raised an eyebrow, “Huh? Yeah, clothes shopping. That’s why we came here in the first place.”

“I get to see Yuuri try on clothes?”

Yuuri blushed and says to himself that he’s gotta stop doing this whenever he talks to Viktor before finally stuttering out a refusal,”No! You can’t do that!”

“Why not?” Viktor replied solemnly with a pout.

“Because we’re NOT going clothes shopping!”

“But Phichit said you were?”

“I didn’t agree to that…”

“Aww, I was really hoping I would get to see Yuuri model clothes in front of me,” Viktor said, his pout deepening.

“C’mon Yuuri, you didn’t refuse earlier when I told you we were going clothes shopping for you!” Phichit said, a frown making its way on his face as well.

“But…”

“But what?”

“Why do I even need new clothes? I happen to think mine look fine,” Yuuri said while looking down at his plain clothes.

“Well, for starters…”

“Phichit!”

\---

When Phichit asked him if he wanted to join in on their adventure around the mall today, he gladly agreed. This Yuuri he met intrigued him and Phichit had said he’d be with them today as well. He thought Yuuri was really cute with the way he stumbled over his words and blushed every time Viktor looked in his direction. When Viktor accidentally brushed shoulders with him earlier, he could have sworn Yuuri turned as red as Ronald McDonald can get… Wait, bad comparison. Ronald McDonald was more yellow than red wasn’t he? Either way, Viktor can say with certainty that Yuuri Whatever-His-Last-Name-Is-It-Doesn’t-Matter-Because-Hopefully-Soon-It-Will-Be-Nikiforov-Too is much hotter than Ronald McDonald.

Deep in his mind, Viktor knew that he was just trying to distract himself with his thoughts to get over some of the guilt he felt. Yuri told him (of course not without his colorful signature insults directed towards him) while they were at the ice cream stand that he probably overwhelmed Yuuri. Viktor has always been a pretty straightforward person, but that’s also always been one of his downfalls. He’s quick to rush into things, sometimes he forgets about the boundaries of other people and he honestly hates it, he’s really blunt, and to top it all off, he has a hard time apologizing. It’s not that he doesn’t feel bad because it’s the exact opposite. He feels terrible. He beats himself up over it forever. He doesn’t know how to apologize. When someone has told him he’s done something wrong, he feels an empty pit in his stomach. Like the way butterflies feel in your stomach but worse. Viktor knows that if he wants things to work out with Yuuri (which he really does because Yuuri is super cute) he has to put aside his fear of apologizing just this once. And he decided that’s exactly what he’s going to do later. He needs time to prepare himself.

\---

“How much longer until we’re done, Phichit? I feel like we’ve been at this for hours!” Yuuri said with a pout.

“Oh no Katsuki, you aren’t tricking me with that puppy dog face this time. I’ve been tricked too many times!” Phichit said while sending a frown in Yuuri’s direction.

Yuuri held his hand up to his chest in fake disbelief and gasped, “It didn’t work this time? My only trick! Darn you, Chulanont! I’ll get you next time!”

A snicker came from Yuri’s direction, “Darn you? You couldn’t just say damn you? God Yuuri, I never thought I would have to take you as a square.”

“Watch your mouth, child! Don’t speak to your parents that way!” Viktor said with a grin.

“If they’re my parents, does that make you my granddad since your hair is gray?”

“Take it back, you little shit!”

“You’re just mad because it’s true!”

Phichit grabbed both of them by their collars and sent them a glare uncharacteristic of him, “If you two don’t stop with the yelling match in the middle of the store, not only will Yuuri and I leave you two to fend for yourselves, Yuri, you’ll be walking home, and Viktor, I can’t promise your flute won’t be in the shape of a Nike swoosh Monday.”

At the threat of walking home and a broken flute, they both stopped arguing.

“Problem solved I guess? Would you like to help me find clothes for Yuuri? His closet really is drab.”

“Whatever.”

“Of course!”

\---

Yuuri was glad to leave that stuffy dressing room after spending almost an hour in whatever store Phichit dragged him to. He still didn’t understand why he couldn’t just wear casual, comfy clothes all the time, but apparently Phichit thought it was a fashion crime. Yuuri walked behind the others and continued to get lost in thought while they droned on in a conversation.

“So Yuri, were you still looking forward to going to Hot Topic?” Phichit said with a snicker.

“I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve this.”

“The edginess?” Phichit asked.

Viktor hummed, “Maybe? Or the anger?”

“Possibly the disrespect towards his parents?”

“Plausible.”

Yuri frowned, “I’m right here you know!”

Viktor and Phichit grinned at each other and said in unison, “That’s the point!”

“Yuuri! Help me out here!”

Yuuri snapped out of his concentration and stared at them like a deer in headlights, “What?”

“They won’t leave me alone about the fucking Hot Topic shit!”

“You wanted to go though?”

“Fuck all three of you! I don’t know why I agreed to go to the mall today!”

“Oh Yuri, we love you!” Phichit said as he pulled Yuri into a bear hug.

“Get the fuck off of me you asshole!”

\---

After an exhausting day at the mall and exchanging numbers with Viktor (he was surprised he didn’t freak out when Viktor asked for his phone to exchange numbers), Yuuri was glad to finally be able to lie down on his own bed. He was going to sleep all weekend. The more sleep for practice on Monday the better.

\---

Viktor couldn’t handle Yuuri Katsuki a.k.a. the cutest human being on the entire planet. He couldn’t believe he had the chance to spend the entire day with him at the mall and as an added bonus, see him in multiple outfits! Viktor could say he officially had the biggest fucking crush on Yuuri Katsuki, the unconfident flutist who was probably (no, definitely) the sweetest person on Earth. If he were to compile a list of the things he already liked about Yuuri, there wouldn’t be enough paper in the world to write it all down. He fell too quickly, Viktor knew that, but he really couldn’t help it. Boy, he really couldn’t wait until practice on Monday.

\---

As Yuuri left the bathroom to get changed for practice, he was jumped (maybe that was an exaggeration, but that was definitely what it felt like). He almost fell backwards into a fucking trash can (Yuuri honestly couldn’t say he was surprised about that one). The key word was almost. Lo and behold Viktor Fucking Nikiforov prevented him from falling backwards into where he belonged. Damnit Viktor.

“Yuuri! It's nice to see you here!”

“Umm… same to you, I guess?”

“Yes, yes! What are you doing here?”

“Trying to get dressed for practice… what else would I be up to?”

“Oh, that's right! Sorry, that was a little silly of me to ask, right?”

“A little…”

“So kind! It's okay, I'm giving you permission to be mean to me!”

“Oh um, then it was pretty silly to ask that then.”

“Right! Also, Yuuri, can I say something?”

“Yes, but I'm not sure what's stopping you.”

“Okay then, I would like to apologize for what I did on Saturday. I came on too strong and didn't put your feelings first. I'm sorry,” Viktor said with as much honesty as he could.

“Oh, it's… it's okay.”

“No, it really isn't. I put you in an uncomfortable situation that overwhelmed you. I'm a straightforward person, so I didn't think much about it. So I'm sorry.”

“Well, then I accept your apology.”

Viktor grinned, jumped up, and hugged Yuuri so tightly that he honestly probably looked like Elmo right now. He really couldn't breathe, but honestly. What a good way to go out: suffocation by a hot boy you kind of (correction: REALLY) look up to. Nice. Hopefully Phichit won't give him a minions funeral. He'd hate for that to happen.

\---

You ever get that feeling of déjà-vu? Like maybe you've done the same thing several times before but maybe not? To Yuuri, he could have sworn they'd done this set almost a million times. At least he knew the BD probably wasn't mad at them. Key word: probably. There was a 50/50 chance. The BD didn't look mad, but you never know. Honestly the BD was probably a sadist. Where was that water break they were promised? As the drum major called set, Yuuri stood at attention and held his flute perpendicular to the ground. The drum major counted them off, and he was gone. Yuuri guessed the best thing about having to do these two sets over and over again was that he got to see Viktor’s butt every single time they got to set 15. Practice wouldn't be so bad after all.

\---

Viktor had made sure to do extra squats over the weekend after Phichit told him that Yuuri thought his butt was nice. He was flattered! He had worked hard to obtain it, but he thought Yuuri had a nice butt too. Did he do squats? Did he just naturally have a big butt? He wasn't sure, but Viktor honestly wouldn't mind—

No. He isn't going to finish that thought. He just met Yuuri. He will not fall too fast. He will not pull a Romeo and Juliet. Viktor and Yuuri will not get married within two days of knowing each other. Viktor still couldn't believe the nurse and the friar let those two get married so early. What the fuck? Solving their families’ feud be damned. Who the hell lets two teenagers act on impulse and lust and get married in two days? Whatever. Now isn't the time to debate over this damn play. Now is the time to flex his ass and push it out to attract flies. Wait, that came out wrong. Shit.

\---

“The band director pushed us so hard today!” Phichit whined as he walked towards the band room from the parking lot, “It was unfair to push us that hard and I know he knows it too because I could see that smug look on his face the whole two hours of practice. Who pissed him off?”

“Hmm, I don't know, Phichit. Maybe it was you? You know, you couldn't get to your spot in set 19 to save your life. I saw each and every time,” Yuuri replied with a smug smile on his face.

“Yuuri! Why aren't you taking my side! And you know it's hard to reach set 19 from my spot!”

“As the band director would say, ‘It's no excuse to miss your dot.’ Sorry Phichit.”

“You're so close to being replaced by Leo on my top friends list.”

“Fair enough.”

“Oi, Katsudon! Get your ass over here, I need your help!” Yuri yelled from behind the two in the distance.

“I better go see what he needs help with. Will you put my flute in my case for me? Please?”

“Okay, but you owe me Starbucks.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. I won't have any money left if you keep asking for food, though!”

“Sounds like a personal problem,” Phichit said as he took Yuuri’s flute, winked at him, and walked off.

\---

When Yuuri finally plopped down on his bed after a long Monday, he was ready to pass out and get some sleep. Yuuri heard his phone ding and groaned. Phichit and Yuri knew how he felt about Mondays. They knew not to text him unless it was something important, and so when he turned his screen on, he was surprised to see it was from Viktor.

Hmm, I forgot I gave him my number, Yuuri thought to himself while unlocking his screen to see what Viktor had said.

**Viktor: yuuri! hi! how are you?**

Yuuri thought out a reply. Should he be honest and tell him he was about to pass the fuck out and not wake up until six to get ready or play it cool? Fuck it, he's trying to go to sleep. Getting Viktor’s ass tonight be damned. He'd rather sleep.

**Yuuri:** i was just about to go to sleep, sorry its been a long day

Not even seconds later, Yuuri heard a ding. How did Viktor type so fast?

**Viktor:** oh! thats ok! i was just about to go to bed too!

Then why the fuck… no, he's just being nice. Don't be mean.

**Yuuri:** oh then good night, viktor

**Viktor:** good night, yuuri. sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i'll ever finish this so uh, i guess if i see that it's getting attention i might write more


End file.
